


Power and Love

by Ann7121



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann7121/pseuds/Ann7121
Summary: Set after the events in Virn but with backstory.  The lyrics are taken from Pink’s Revenge.
Relationships: Don Keller/Servalan
Kudos: 4





	Power and Love

**Let me count the ways (let me count the ways)**

**How I'll get you (I'll get you)**

“I think I prefer to keep them as they are.... Ma’am.” The pause was just long enough to be insolent but not long enough to be classed as out-right insubordination. “I’m sure my father would support my choice.”

“Your father?” Major Kasabi’s response was automatic. She knew full well who the cadet’s father was.

“Councillor Servalan…” The girl raised her eyes to meet Kasabi’s, dropping them almost immediately before it constituted a full- blown challenge. She held her slight figure ramrod straight and her hands, held out in front of her to display her long, blood red nails, did not tremble.

“Ah yes… Councillor Servalan. The longest serving member of the Senate. The President’s Eminence Grise. And your father. I believe you may have mentioned him previously. You have my assurance that there is little chance of my forgetting who you are.” Kasabi was gratified to hear a hastily suppressed titter from the other cadets. “ Well if Councillor Servalan supports your decision…” She paused for several seconds, pretending to think. “ I suppose we will have to see how you fare assembling a gun. Cadets, stand down and move to your seats.”

While her orders were being obeyed, Kasabi considered the enigma that was Cadet Servalan. She had the recent edict prohibiting nepotistic appointments to thank for her presence. After Colonel Fletch’s disastrous campaign against the Wasis, it was clear that something needed to change. Old Star Killer had insisted on that before agreeing to move in and clear up the mess. Everyone had known that Fletch was a disaster waiting to happen. He’d achieved his military eminence only because he was the President’s nephew. But they had not expected his incompetence to lead the massacre of his entire expedition. In fact, had the Wasis been more than gill-breathing savages, they might have made use of the ships and T16 troop carrier left on the planet and caused serious harm to the Federation. 

So now, Alpha elites, even those as well connected as Servalan, were expected to start their military career in the Cadet Core and prove their worth, like ordinary Alphas, before receiving promotion. It remained to be seen if the initiative was anything more than a paper exercise.

Suppressing a sigh, Kasabi turned her attention to her class.

“Now this,” she explained, holding up the latest in long range weaponry, “is a Mark 20. I expect you to learn to dismantle and reassemble it in under a minute. Watch carefully.”

**You're stickin' safety pins inside my atrium**

“... so I had to fail her. The others finished well within the time. She just faffed about with those ridiculous nails. Eventually she dropped the bloody thing on the floor while my back was turned and blamed Lara Mortaine. Claimed she’d jogged her arm. When I didn’t buy it, a couple of the other cadets protested on her behalf but I refused to back down. Male cadets of course. I’m pretty sure she’d seduced them.”

“Inventive.”

“That’s one word for it. I’m less charitable. But I’m forgetting… you used to have a bit of a thing for her, didn’t you?”

“ Briefly. Over two year’s ago.”

“Briefly?”

“Three months. The magic wore off quickly.” Don Keller took a slow sip of his adrenaline, absently stroking Kasabi’s shoulder as she lay against him on the couch. “For me at least.”

“But there was magic?”

“As I said… she’s inventive… very beautiful... and, of course, utterly ruthless. Oh she was subtle. Little references to her family’s pedigree… _one of the founding families you know._ Hints about her father’s power if I did something that displeased her. Eighteen years old and spoiled rotten. Dangerous. I got out before it was too late.”

“So no regrets?”

“None. I find there’s a lot to be said for age and experience.” He bent down and kissed her.

“You do realise this is just a pleasant diversion?” Kasabi wriggled free of his embrace to look at him intently.

“Yes. I seem to have ricocheted from a lover who wanted me, body, soul and breath, to one who’s true love is her vocation.”

Irritably, Kasabi pulled away. “It’s all I’ve got, Don. If it’s not enough you’ll have to look elsewhere.”

**Babe, I'm hurtin' (I'm hurtin')**

**And now you'll feel the same (feel the same)**

**That's my plan**

‘We have noted your concerns but do not feel at this stage that there is sufficient evidence to investigate them.’

Kasabi entered the training room, so lost in her thoughts that she barely registered the cadets standing crisply to attention.

Once again her concerns about Servalan had been dismissed.

“Sit, “ she ordered absently. 

_Too fearful of her powerful father to take action! The service she loved was being taken over by venal opportunists and degenerate fools. There was even talk that they were thinking of promoting Travis. Travis… a mad dog if ever there was one. No wonder Alpha grades were rebelling. No-one cared any more._

“Major.” The honeyed voice broke into Kasabi’s reverie. She looked up and as expected, the subject of much of it was gazing directly at her with that demure, yet slightly contemptuous, expression she wore habitually. “Is there a problem, Ma’am? We are waiting eagerly for you to begin.” Servalan smiled, brilliantly but insincerely. “Of course,” she continued, “ if you are unwell….”

“Thank you, Cadet.” Kasabi spoke more sharply than she had intended and Servalan looked down at her manicured nails and flexed them provocatively. “Get out your rederiters. The topic under discussion…”

Kasabi activated her own device and the topic flashed up:

’It is inevitable that the newly proposed retraining therapy will result in command officers acting on their orders without judgement or restraint. Discuss.’

“You are to research this topic for the next twenty minutes. Pros and Cons. You know the system. Then we’ll hear what you’ve each got to say on the subject. You must take account of the Articles of the Jupiter Convention about humanitarian Warfare, as well as the need for discipline within the service. Links to appropriate sites will appear on your screens. Any questions?

Predictably, Servalan raised her hand.

“May I ask,” she said, barely bothering now to sound polite, “why you are requiring us to discuss current policy? I thought these lessons were about the history of Space Command. Current policy is hardly history, is it? I’m asking for clarification… Ma’am.”

“We are studying it because it’s my job to ensure that potential officers understand the proud traditions that underpin our Service and that they think carefully about initiatives that may or not threaten those traditions,” Kasabi snapped back. “And because, as your superior officer, I am telling you to. Is that clarification enough for you? Last words: Please get on with it.”

Kasabi glared at the class until each cadet had settled to the task and then picked up her own rederiter. Perhaps if she contacted Colonel Samur with her concern. At least Old Star Killer…

“Permission to speak… Ma’am.” Again that fractional pause, and Servalan was on her feet now. This time the challenge was open.

“Denied. You have your instructions.” 

The expression that passed fleetingly over Servalan’s delicate features was so virulent in its anger that Kasabi was taken aback. Don was right. Something had twisted the girl’s nature. She thought of her own daughter. What would she have to experience to make her so full of hatred as this girl seemed to be? So determined to win at all costs? She felt a moment of pity for Servalan.

“Respectfully,” the young cadet continued, in a manner anything but respectful, effectively quashing any impulse Kasabi felt to reach out to her. “Respectfully… Ma’am... I refuse.”

Damn the girl. Did she want to be put on a charge?

“And your reason for this insubordination?”

“I refuse to follow an instruction I regard as treasonable.”

“Wha…?” Kasabi choked back her appalled laugh. She steadied herself. “That is a very strong accusation, Cadet. You’d better have good evidence if you are to continue with it.”

“I’m just giving you my honest opinion, Ma’am. Isn’t that what you expect of us? I’m not accusing you.” Servalan smiled, her large eyes wide and guileless. “Yet”, she added, too quietly for Kasabi to hear.

**This is war**

“Well I’ve submitted my report again. Totally unsuitable for command. I just hope they listen this time.” Kasabi leaned forward across the table to emphasise her point.

Don looked troubled. “Don’t put your neck out too far. Her family are bad enemies.”

“You’re not saying that I should put her forward? Damn it, Don. Things are bad enough as it is with Travis rampaging about. If creatures like her take charge as well... who knows how far she is capable of going!”

“Just thinking of you, Bel. I won’t be around to protect you when I go to Virn.”

“Don’t kid yourself. I’ve never needed protecting. What we had… it was fun… a lot of fun, but you can leave for Virn without a single regret.”

“Oh can I? I’m suddenly to be sent off to the back of beyond and all you can say is, ‘it’s been fun!’ You frighten me sometimes Bel… you’re too like her.”

“Like Servalan? Thank’s very much. If I thought you meant that….”

“ Oh don’t get me wrong. You’re everything she isn’t… upright... decent… principled. But you’re two halves of the same coin. You care for different things, but you both care too much.”

“I thought I didn’t care enough!”

“For me… not forthe Service.”

“Oh for you! I care as much as you want me to, Don. I’m too old for you and you’re not exactly the commitment type.”

“Let’s not start that argument again.”

“I’ve said I’ll be here when you get back. That’s if the lovely Gina hasn’t claimed your affections in the meantime.”

“Mmmm. We’ll have to see.” Don’s foot found her leg under the table and began softly rubbing it, his eyes glinting mischievously. Kasabi closed her eyes in momentary pleasure. 

“Veron has combat practice. We have at least an hour before I have to collect her. I gather you’re interested, so shall we leave?”

“I thought you’d never ask. I can hardly ravish you here in the mess hall.”

“Mmm, ravish. I like the sound of that.” Smiling, she bent to pick up her ditch bag. “You may be right though, there is some sort of connection between us.”

“Connection…? So there’s hope for me... Oh, you’re still on about Servalan. Something between you? Besides the desire to ravish me, you mean?”

“ Get over yourself. Not everything revolves around you men. We’re both strong women... that’s the connection. In a way she loves the Service as much as I do but for very different reasons. It’s a shame we seem to be on opposite sides.”

**Well, in the beginning we felt like it was meant to be**

**I fell for you and skinned my knee**

My Dearest Don,

Kasabi is dead. I killed her myself. I wonder how you would have reacted if I’d found you alive and told you that? You see, while you were dying here on Virn, she left the Service and took up with a rebel group. I say left, but it was after I’d ended her career of course. The fools let her escape. I need hardly add that I took great pleasure in making her pay for her treasonable activities.

I had so hoped to find you living. Your death has robbed me of the opportunity to tell you what it did to me when you left. I did tell her. I whispered it in her ear as I watched her die. I would have enjoyed seeing your expression when you learned that it was my father that sent you on this mission and made sure you’d be abandoned here, just as I’d been abandoned. Because I asked him to. Did you really think that I’d leave you and that bitch to enjoy yourselves together? At least, I am sure now of your death.

Finding you dead. Well that was unexpected. I had intended to kill you myself. Do you know how I celebrated instead? I had randy sex with a rather gorgeous young man in the room where your body lay. It was wonderful. Far better than any sex you and I achieved. But of course I’ve had experience since those days. Lots of experience. He was sweet. The boy. And yes. He reminded me of you when you were...

Oh Don. When you were mine, it was the first time in my life that I’d ever beenloved… Loved not for what I could be but for what I was. Surrounded by love.

It made me feel protected and safe. I discovered my true self because of that protection. When you told me you loved me, I knew I was capable of anything.

And then you ripped it all apart and left me naked in the cold. So very cold…

Did you suffer here on Virn? I hope you did. I hope your dying breaths hurt like hell. I hope it felt like being opened up slowly by claws. Because that’s how it was for me when you left. You can save your pity though. I’m not going to thank you for it, any more than I thanked your whore Kasabi, but together you made me what I am today. The Steel Queen. They call me that now. And yes I am strong. Very strong. But do you know where that strength comes from?

I’m strong because I’m still the girl next door. The girl I was when you loved me.The girl who loved you back with all her heart and you betrayed.The girl who learned that power is far stronger than love and a much more reliable protector.

While you and your whore languished on miserable wastelands, and died having accomplished nothing, I rose to be Supreme Commander of Space Command. And soon I shall take back the Presidency and rule the Federation once more. 

Revenge is so very, very sweet, my love. So very sweet.But I am still cold.


End file.
